25 Reasons
by Lucid Stupor
Summary: AU Namine is reminicsent. Roxas is a sweetie. What else is new? Roxas informs Namine of the 25 reasons why he is so in love with her. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disc: I own nothing and I wouldn't want it any other way. I would probably ruin the Kingdom Hearts series with my fangirl-ness.

A petite woman walked out of the rain and into her apartment building. She climbed the four stories worth of stairs as usual and reached into her purse for her keys. Her mind on the hot chocolate she would be making soon, she stepped into her apartment, number 13, unlucky like her, and heard the crackle of paper beneath her feet. Reaching down, she grabbed it and read her name in, what looked like, official lettering. She assumed it was simply a bill, stupid things not welcome in the Alcove household, and set it on the table. While the hot chocolate was heating she opened it to see how much she owed the beautiful city of Twilight Town now. She was plenty aware of her financial issue. She did not need the addition of having the cop's repo everything she owned. She opened the note. It was from Roxas. That in itself would make her smile but reading the headline, she decided that it was a good day.

"25 reasons Roxy loves Nami." She read it out loud. Nami. She detested the nickname. He decided it would be fun to give her a nickname and out of all of her normal suggestions, this one had stuck the most. The deeming of Namine had taken place years before they actually started dating. To tease him about it, she used to call him Roxy, but he never got angry with her. She hadn't done that in a long time. To think that he remembered such a far away memory made her feel all warm and happy inside. Warmth reminded her of hot. Hot reminded her of chocolate. She got up to get her drink before she continued through the list. She made a second drink. Knowing Roxas, he was probably lurking somewhere in her apartment. Most likely being a creep in her bedroom. Honestly. Why did she love him again? Oh yeah, the note, that's why. Sitting back down, she began reading.

Reason 1: Her hands always smell like paint.

It was the day before Christmas and Namine, being the fool she was, decided to make a grand gesture for her friends and make them all specialty hand painted picture frames from the slightly-kinda-maybe-somewhat famous Namine Alcove. The majority had been done. All that was left were the hardest and easiest to make. Coincidentally, they were also for her two best friends. The easy one, Kairi, would be pink and have papou fruits scattered about the edges. Ten minutes later it was done and she glared at the plain picture frame that would tomorrow be owned by Roxas, her oldest friend and newest boyfriend. She could do hearts, but that could be too mushy. She could do music notes, since he loved his guitar, probably more than her, now that she think about it, but that could not mushy enough. Really, a true conundrum.

She brooded over this for what seem like hours, but was really only minutes. The doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts, and she leapt to answer it, hoping it was Kairi or Sora, or even Riku to help her think of what to do with Roxas' gift. Unfortunately, nothing ever works out the way she wants it to and in walks Roxas. He laughs at her appearance, which could only be described as looking like a tired hobbit that just discovered paint and did not quite know how to use it. His eyes fell on the stack of picture frames and then back to her. He instantly saw exactly what she was doing. Knowingly, he smirked and went through the pile of frames and said the name for which the gift would be given too. Namine sat idly by, waiting for whatever teasing would come next. He reached the last one, declaring it was for Sora, and turned his puppy dog eyes on her.

"Nami," She grimaced. "Where is my Christmas present?" She now offered a growl. "And here I was, thinking you cared."

"Stupid. You are such a problem."

"Oh, by the way, Happy Christmas." As he said this the clock struck midnight and he left Namine wondering once again how he has such impeccable timing. She guessed radiation. It would explain a lot. She groans and he looks at her. "You know how little I care about gifts, but if you really want to give me something-"

"Stop. Stop right there. I don't need any help. I know exactly what you want."

"You have no idea." Her shoulders slumped and she looked almost on the verge of tears. "I don't need a gift. Really."

"Bull. You say that every year." He laughed at the tired and grumpy Nami. He scooped her up, much to her surprise, and brought her over to the couch. Putting in a movie, he joined her on the couch and grabbed her hand. Kissing first the palm of it and then moving to each of her fingers, he smelled the distinct smell of paint that always seemed to linger on her hands. "Weirdo, kiss it like a normal person." He laughed and put his arm around her as the opening credits rolled on the crappy 20-dollar television. By the ending credits, both Roxas and Namine were fast asleep.

They slept in that morning and drove together to Sora and Kairi's house to exchange gifts and celebrate Christmas together. By drinking. Obviously Fortunately, Roxas stayed sober. He grabbed the giggling Namine and dragged her into his truck. They headed back to her apartment and fell asleep together again on the uncomfortable couch watching yet another crappy horror film. Roxas, however stayed up a little longer to smell her hands again. He had no idea how they always smelled like paint, even when she hadn't been painting all day. He thought about soap or lotion. Too bad her 'poor girl' ways permitted her from owning anything but a bar of really cheep, unscented soap. He decided to make it his mission to find out why this strange, but wonderful, occurrence happened.

A/N: Review! Make my day! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I reread the first chapter so I could get a feel of the story again and cringed. A lot. I barely edited that thing and it was just..yeah.. So I rewrote that and encourage you to read it before reading this chapter. Here's chapter 2. Hopefully it's better. Also, it will be in first person from now on. Disc: I don't own anything.

I smiled and smelled my hands to reveal that they, in fact, did smell like my favorite brand of paint I use all the time. I moved down to the next item on the list. "She doesn't mind my awesome nicknames." Awesome isn't the word /I/ would use, but he did give me a lot of nicknames. I can't even remember them all. They ranged from okay to absolutely ridiculous.

I sighed and wiped the sweat from my brow. It was spring. Gorgeous weather, beautiful flowers, and chores. My apartment desperately needed the cleaning too. Roxas had decided to come over and hassle me as I attempted to work. He was currently wasting oxygen on my couch. I need to clean /that/ too. Great. I moved to get the vacuum cleaner resting against the couch when a voice stopped me.

"Nami, I'm hungry. Feed me."

"Don't call me that. You know where the fridge is. I'm busy." He groaned and rolled over onto the floor. You'd think he would get up again but no, he just laid there face down. Sighing, I grabbed the vacuum and got back to work. A couple minutes passed when he piped up again.

"Nams. I'm dying."

"No you're not. Get up, I have to vacuum." I heard him mumble something about me being a housewife. That jerk, I am not a housewife in any form. I kicked him, mumbling back that I wasn't even married. To this, he giggled. Like a school girl. This guy.

"If I ask you to marry me, will you make me a sandwich?"

"Roxas, what makes you think I'd marry you?"

"My dastardly charming looks, among other things."

"Right. I just always forget about that part of you." I step over him to grab the dusting sheets as he laughs and continues to ramble.

"Hey Naminator. Your floor is gross." I ignore him. "It's hot in here. Oh wait, it's just me." I think he's drunk. Who gave him alcohol? We have a specific rule against giving Roxas any beer. He's a crazy drunk, and while it's fun to be around him while hes drunk, the hangover is _always_ terrible. I step over him again, but this time he grabs my leg.

"Let go know unless you want to never see that arm again."

"Oh, Nom Nom, you don't have the guts to go all _The Book Of Eli_ on me. Hey, your legs are pretty soft." I shake him off and move on to the kitchen. I can hear him in the other room. He's starting to sing a song. I believe it's of his own composition. Yep, definitely drunk.

"Roxas, shut up."

"She's namtastic and namazing. She Namine!" Oh, he even had a big finish.

"That was beautiful, Roxas, I give you snaps." I grab his legs and start pulling him away from his position on the floor. If he's going to waste space, he should do it somewhere else. He starts to giggle and begins mumbling something.

"RokuNami? No. Romine? Better but still no. Namixas. That's the one."

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" he holds up both of his hands with three fingers up on one and four up on the other.

"If you put our names together. You get Namixas."

"That's great, Roxas." He smiles and I can feel his ego swell to the size of the room.

"I'm pretty smart. You people underestimate me." I drop his legs down at the entrance of the apartment. I start to walk away, but stop myself when he picks himself up and opens the door.

"Are you crazy? You're not driving right now! It's late anyway. My couch is available if you need it." He smiles and starts to run at me.

"Ne Ne! You're so good to me!" That's his stupidest nickname by far. He glomps me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Rox, get off now."

"Trying your hand at nicknames, I see. Perhaps if you train under me, you can become the very best."

"Like no one ever was?"

"Yes, young grasshopper. Quote the Pokemon theme to appease your new master." I quirk an eyebrow and he picks me up bridle style and spins me around. Perhaps you don't know this, but drunk people and spinning don't mix. He falls to the ground in a heap, bringing me with him. I would be angry but it's just too damn hard not to join him in his incessant laughing.

"Namine, my head hurts." He is such a wuss. Morning came with barfing.

"Have you tried a pregnancy test yet? Who could the father be? Axel?" I ask him as he barfs yet again.

"I would never have a child with Axel. That child would have such a hard life."

"And spiky hair."

"The chicks would dig him." I knock him over and he yelps. "Head. Ache. Don't touch me." He grabs the blanket he used to sleep last night and pulls it over his head. We've been whispering this whole time and I guess touching him will also bring out 'Diva Roxas.'

"You're a lightweight. Only 7 drinks? You want some tea or something?"

"Don't insult me and then try to be nice to me. Yes." I roll my eyes and go I make his tea. As the water boils he starts to talk again. "Besides, I was drinking straight Vodka, not your sissy drinks."

"You're dumb."

"Oh, yeah? Well your super dumb."

"Whatever you say, Roxy." He pulls the blanket off just enough so I can see his eyes.

"Roxy?"

"Yeah. You know, I'm just trying to impress my _master_ with a new nickname I have for you. Do you like it, Roxine?"

"I don't know yet. It sounds too much like Larxene, Narluxia."

"Raix."

"Nairi."

"Rora."

"Niku."

"We're just changing the first letter of our friend's names. That's lame."

"You started it."

"Go to sleep."

"Can do!" With that, the alarm signaling the water being fully boiled went off and a blonde head popped back out. "Tea?"

"Yep." I smiled at him and brought him the tea.

"Marry me. Make me tea everyday." He finished it and got up from the couch. "What if I told you that I was never drunk in the first place? I just wanted special treatment."

"I would say your an idiot."

"So basically no different then usual?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for everything, Nami." he walked out the door, leaving me to realize that I will never lose the stupid nickname.

A/N: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: I don't own KH.

I skimmed down to the next reason. "She snores." How sweet of him. I do not snore, just to set the record straight. I breathe heavily. They are two completely different things.

"It's raining."

"Excellent deduction."

"It's like the apocalypse out there. Are you really going to make me drive home in this? What if I crash the car and drown in a puddle? You would feel pretty bad, wouldn't you?" Roxas was evidently exasperated by my noncompliance. Honestly? He should know me better by now.

"You always complain about the couch and I only have one bed. I'm trying to be nice here." I'm not lying either. I really don't want to hear about how it cramps his 'style,' or something stupid like that again.

"Stop being a prude. We're both adults here."

"No."

"Please Nami? I swear I'll keep my hands to myself." He gave me those damn puppy eyes. Frankly, I'm more of a cat person, but it still gets me every time.

"I hate you." He jumps up from his sitting position and glomps me. It's starting to become a trend, him attacking me. "Wait, what about Olette?"

"Olette broke up with me yesterday. Something about Hayner.." He says this offhandedly, so obviously something is the matter.

"Do you want to talk about-"

"No. Bathroom?" It's never a good thing when he resorts to one worded sentences, what with being an English major and all, so I jerk my thumb in the direction of the bathroom. He already knew where it was. Another bad sign.

I make some hot chocolate for both of us and find some of the goriest movies I own. Looks like it's going to be another girl's night with Roxy. I probably shouldn't tell him that. Then again, I have no filter.

He walks out with a smile on his face, probably in a much better mood now that he has on his favorite shirt. He has a strange obsession with Batman, but then again, so do most little boys like him.

"Nice jamies, Roxy. Ready for our girl's night?" I offer him the hot chocolate and he takes it. He picks one of the marshmallows out of the bag I offer him and he throws a handful at me. So _this_ is how this night is going to go.

**Several Horror Movies Later**

"I'm out of popcorn."

"Me too. Goodnight?"

"Goodnight." Then its time for that awkward time. Partially because we bid each other farewell and then walk in the same direction, and partially because I remember that I'll having a sleeping partner tonight. Then I remember that I have a twin bed.

"Oh. It's pretty small. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. We already agreed to do this so lets just do it." He starts to giggle. I punch him. "Get your head out of the gutter, you pervert."

He unfolds the covers and crawls under, lying on his side to make more room. I start out facing away from him, but then our butts keep touching and that's awkward so I turn to face his back. Now we're freaking spooning. And I'm the big spoon. Not okay. I try to lie on my back…and fall out of bed. He peeks his head over the side.

"You okay?"

"Fine, it's just my dignity." He laughs and offers a hand.

"I'll be here," he gestures to himself, "and you be here." He pulls me against his chest. It was actually kind of sweet. He rests his head on my chin and I feel myself start to drift off to sleep.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" He yells in my ear. Never again shall I share a bed with this cretin.

A/N Oh Nami, we know that's not trueee. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disc: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I never will.

Warning: this is semi-crack. But doesn't that make it more fun?

I sipped my cocoa and hummed in approval. Nami isn't so bad of a nickname. I'll just have to be the optimist I've always been. Like when my cat died. I simply told myself that I never actually liked that cat and it was just a stupid present from stupid Roxas. I read the next item on the list.

"She doesn't mind my jealous bouts." Frankly, I had no idea he even knew the word 'bouts' was in the English dictionary. I'm quite impressed.

It had been a fairly good day. That was, until rain came, bringing Roxas with it. Not that I don't love Roxas, it's just...he hated rain, so he was in a pissy mood. I was not up for that today. Sometimes I hated my best friend.

He sat himself down on the couch and immediately started complaining, even bringing Xion, his _current_ girlfriend, into the monologue. Roxy was kind of a man whore.

"She asked me why I love music, Nam. She doesn't get me at all!"

"You're acting like a girl."

"You're a girl."

"Glad you finally noticed." He stuck out his tongue, but before he could give a verbal response the door swung open, revealing a soaking wet Riku.

"Namine! May I seek refuge here?"

"Refuge?" Roxas mumbled. Yep, definitely acting like a girl. I turned to Riku.

"Of course you-" I was cut off by the sight before me. Riku had ripped off his shirt and was strutting into the house half naked.

"You are a life saver Nami." I'm pretty sure Roxas growled at the use of 'his' nickname. "I love you so much right now." At first, I think Riku was just being Riku, but once he saw the look on Roxas' face, his expression change and he winked at me. I could tell he wanted me to play along.

"Well Riku, I will never mind having you traipse around my house half-naked."

"Well it is quite hot in here. What is it, 68 degrees in here? Perhaps the pants should go too." He fingered the hem of his pants.

"I think it's pretty cold. You should probably keep them on. Do you need a blanket or anything?" Oh, overprotective Roxas, you are adorable.

"Even with your hair wet, it still looks this good. Can I touch it?" I moved to touch it but my hand was slapped away.

"Sorry. Bug." He then resumed pouting in a corner, growing his mushrooms.

"It's so long." I sat down next to Roxas, and Riku joined me sitting mighty close. He's way to into this role.

"Nam, let's be real. When is the last time he's had a haircut." Roxas murmured to me. Riku was being flamboyant, pretending not to hear anything.

"Roxas, when is the last time you brushed your hair?" I responded equally as quiet.

"That's irrelevant. When's the last time you washed your hands." He grabbed them pulling them to his nose. "They smell like paint and you haven't done any artistry today!" He was now standing. He stormed off to the kitchen area, undoubtedly to steal _my_ hot chocolate. I turned to Riku.

"Well, I believe it's time to take my leave. Bye Nams." As he walked out the door, he called a farewell to Roxas who responded with a grunt. He came out of the kitchen and sat next to me, taking my hands in his.

"Namine, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I'm pretty sure Riku was trying to seduce me today. Our friend is gay." I scoffed. "Really, though!" I patted his head and stole his, or should I say, my, hot chocolate in response.

Roxas stayed the whole night trying to convince me that poor Riku was playing for the other team.

A/N: You see that Review button? Its goal in life is to be pressed. Help it accomplish this one goal. Be a hero, help a review button.


End file.
